Lifelight Story
"I promise we can still continue hoping. It's the only thing we can do now." ~ Pink text on the first Lifelight movie poster. is the third movie of the Puella Magi Hanami Magica Movie trilogy, serving as a sequel to the story. The movie premiered in Japan on October 26th, 2023. It is _ minutes long. The opening theme is covered by Jaimie and Hikari (as Hikari) and the ending theme is covered by Hanami and Jaimie, as well as Hikari (as Ichigo). Summary Synopsis :See: Lifelight Story/Synopsis Characters :See also: Hanami Magica Characters File:Img hanami.png File:Img jaimie.png File:Img charm.png File:Img yuki.png File:Img ichigo.png File:Img hikari.png File:Img megumi.png File:Img kyubey and byutey.png Hanami Hatake Japanese text: 思いやりのあるすべての人を救うためにできる限りのことをした魔法少女。 彼女は多くの人に賞賛され、みんなを幸せにするために最善を尽くしています。 English Translation: The magical girl who did all she could to save everyone she cared for. She is admired by many and tries her best to make everyone happy. Jaimie Akamine Japanese Text: 彼女は親友の花見に魔法少女になる可能性のあるすべての危険について警告した。 花見が彼女の願いを成し遂げたので、彼女の計画のどれもうまくいきませんでした。 English Translation: She warned her best friend Hanami of all the possible dangers of becoming a magical girl. None of her plans ended up working, as Hanami ended up fulfilling her wish. Charm Santos Japanese Text: まだ彼女をとても愛している花見の元ガールフレンド。 彼女は自分を守るためにできる限りのことをして、花見にたくさんの贈り物とアドバイスを与えます。 English Translation: Hanami's former girlfriend who still loves her very much. She does everything she can to protect her and gives Hanami a lot of gifts and advice. Yuki Mizuno Japanese Translation: ベーキングを愛し、それに誇りを持っているスマートで美しい女の子。 彼女は料理クラブのために物を焼くのが大好きで、彼女の努力が損なわれないように戦うでしょう。 English Translation: A smart and beautiful girl who loves baking and takes a lot of pride in it. She loves baking things for the cooking club and will fight so her efforts aren't ruined. Ichigo Hoshimiya Japanese Text: それらすべての中で最も希望を持っている甘い魔法少女。 彼女はチームのメンターであり、彼らが魔女に対してたくさん勝つのを助けます。 English Translation: A sweet magical girl who has the most hope out of all of them. She's the team's mentor and she helps them win against the witches a lot. Hikari Aikawa Japanese Text: 彼女の国家を守るために戦う知的な魔法少女。 彼女は長い間魔法少女であり、国が彼女に依存しているので、すぐにいつでもあきらめません。 English Translation: An intelligent magical girl who fights to protect her nation. She has been a magical girl for a long time and will not give up anytime soon, as the country relies on her. Megumi Chiaki Japanese Text: 癒しの力を持ち、それを使って友達を助ける魔法少女。 彼女はまた、割れた魂の宝石を癒す能力があり、彼女を非常に便利にします。残念ながら、彼女の優しい性質のため、彼女を操作することは非常に簡単ですが、彼女は簡単に裏切り者を見つけることができます。 English Translation: A magical girl who has healing powers and uses them to help her friends. She also has the ability to heal cracking soul gems, making her very useful. Unfortunately, due to her kind nature, it is very easy to manipulate her, but she can easily find and expose a traitor. Akari Aihana A kind-hearted magical girl who helps magical girls and humans alike. She is Ichigo's Kyubey Japanese Text: 心の変化で、この生き物は、存在するすべての魔女を取り除くのを手伝いたいです。 彼は現在、すべての魔女を殺すために平和主義者のビューティーと協力しています。 English Translation: With a change of heart, this creature wants to help get rid of all witches in existence. He is now teaming up with the pacifist Byutey to kill all witches. Byutey Japanese Text: 久兵衛を助ける人は、同情的な状態になり、若い女の子をエネルギーのために犠牲にせず、代わりに女の子を助けます。 彼はうまくやっているようだ、そのように滞在した方が良い... English Translation: The one helping Kyubey come to a sympathetic state where he wouldn't sacrifice young girls for energy and instead help the girls. He seems to be doing good, it'd better stay that way... Notes about Lifelight * Observations * Before the movie starts, it asks the audience to please not to make spoilers. * In the five timelines that this movie focuses on, it mainly focuses on MeguHika and PasuYuki. *Kyubey is no longer greedy and sadistic because of Byutey. *If the message from Rebellion was a message of despair, then the message from Lifelight is its opposite. *This seems to have had a small crossover with Dead Ended. Trivia *This takes place during the times of Magia Record. *Karamella's Doppel Cake makes its debut in Lifelight. Its name is based on the Doppels from Magia Record. Reviews Gallery See also * Puella Magi Hanami Magica the Movie: information about the first two movies of the trilogy. * Translation of runes * Lifelight Manga * Doppelcake * Soundtrack * Witch Artwork * Doppel * Lifelight Story/Q&A Category:Lifelight Category:Movies